Into the Haze
by Idiot Posing As A Genius
Summary: All Henry wanted was for his daughter to be happy. /AU Swan Queen
1. Prologue

Henry loved his daughter, his dearest Regina. He tried to make amends for what his wife had done to her. Despite his own morality, he supported her without fail. Blindly did he support her in her vendetta to destroy the same girl she had once saved. He didn't protest when she tore the lives of many in her twisted schemes. All that mattered to him was that she was happy.

Except, Henry realized, that this would never bring his Regina any happiness. It was not bringing her happiness now. Perhaps she gained a momentary sadistic pleasure, but, no, never happiness. Her soul only became bleaker, darker, more empty the closer she came to completing her revenge on Snow White. He came to fear that, if she did manage to accomplish what seemed to have become her sole purpose in life, not a single ray of light, not a single beam of true happiness, would penetrate the darkness in her heart.

So, for the first time since he married Cora, Henry Mills had taken matters into his own hands.

It had been difficult, finding the most opportune moment to take action. Many many moons after forging his resolve had waned when the opportunity finally arrived. Regina had left the palace to visit that Maleficent woman, the only friend of his daughter's that he knew, to retrieve something. No doubt, judging by the wicked delight that had been on her face, whatever she was seeking to obtain played a relevant role in the sinister games she was playing.

Henry wasn't give much time to speculate on this. Once his daughter departed the palace, he had made his own departure.

Now, here he was, making his way down halls dimly lit by the torches that lined them. He paused when he first caught sight of the cell. He could return right now, continue to stand in the sidelines as his daughter ruined her future and the futures of everybody else, and forget all this bold business. However, he glanced over the rolled-up map in his hand and remembered why he was there.

Henry let out a single breath and stepped forward before the crude cell. On the other side of the bars, Rumpelstiltskin gave him a sickening smirk.

"I want to make a deal."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Your first thought must be 'Wow, this is really short.' Well, do not fret, the rest of the chapters will hardly be this short. Anyway, I'll try to update at least bi-weekly. I have my own original works and school to focus on, after all. There's also the fact I need a beta reader—especially one that would let me know if the characters are being IC. So, for now, no new chapter until I can find a beta.


	2. Chapter One

Once upon a time, happily ever after seemed to exist after all.

The months following the Evil Queen's most unwelcome arrival at their wedding were spent with Queen Snow and King James bracing themselves for her next wicked act. One precaution that they had resorted to was having a wardrobe built out of an enchanted tree to send the baby growing in Snow's belly to a place safe from the Evil Queen's cruel clutches. Yet, when Princess Emma was born, the Evil Queen had not made true to her promise, not a single attack on the royal family in sight. Still, the first years of the new princess' childhood was spent wary of any strike.

Princess Emma's childhood flit on by without incident—much to the wishes of the king and queen—and without any news of the Evil Queen. It was only then, at last, the kingdom was forced to accept the fact, to the joy and amazement of all, that the Evil Queen was gone. The Evil Queen had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"No, I want to ride with you."

Red eyed the blonde girl in exasperation.

They had yet to leave King Thomas and Queen Ella's kingdom—no less the castle itself!—when the princess started to make a fuss.

She stepped over to the carriage and opened the door, gesturing inside. "As princess, you have to ride in the carriage."

"Come on, Red," Emma crossed her arms, "you promised me. I ride the stupid carriage all the way here. I did. Now, I get to ride along with you on the way back home."

One look at the expression on the princess' face and Red knew she was not going to win this argument. The princess was simply not going to yield.

Such a stubborn family.

Red sighed and let go of the door. She called over her horse and pulled out some clothes. She handed them to the seventeen-year old princess.

"Change in the carriage."

Emma took the clothes but didn't budge. Instead, a fair eyebrow rose in suspicion.

Another sigh from Red. "Go on. Do you want to ride with me or not?"

Emma grinned in triumph, rushing into the carriage.

Red shook her head before turning to a guard. "Find and fit a horse for Her Highness."

By the time the guard had fetched a horse for her, Emma had already emerged from the carriage. Her garbs, with the exception of the expensive material, gave no indication she was of royal birth. She looked like a proper huntress, the clothing suiting her better than the traditional royal dresses she was forced to wear on a regular basis. At least, Red regarded as a consolation, this served as an extra layer of protection against those who wished any harm on the princess.

"Your horse." Red handed the reigns to Emma.

Excitement lit Emma's face as she hitched on top of her horse.

Red smiled at this, climbing on her own. She adjusted her crimson hood and, with a couple of commands, led the journey through the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"Did you have fun with Alexandra?" Red asked when they reached the road that once belonged to the Evil Queen herself.

Emma shrugged. "It was great seeing her again, but," she rolled her eyes, "she would not stop going on about her suitors."

A chuckle burst out of Red. "That's right. She's just turned eighteen. Already in a huff to have her own prince and happily ever after, hm?"

"Eh," Emma made a face. Obviously, the topic of marriage was not entirely worthy of her enthusiasm. "Hopefully when I turn eighteen, Father will let me hunt with you and him. None of this find my prince bullshit."

Someone had been hanging with the guards too much. Snow will not be happy about that.

"Trust me, Em, your parents are not in a hurry to marry you off."

Emma was glad that she had to agree with the royal huntress. Heck, her parents still were trying to cope the fact she wasn't a sweet three-year old girl who was happy to bounce on her father's knee anymore. There was also the fact they were evidently big fans of marrying for love what with how they never seemed to have transitioned completely from their honeymoon phase the last seventeen years.

"That's for sure." Emma scoffed in the end.

Their conversation moved in a different direction as seemingly endless trees were passed and as the morning dwindled into the early afternoon. At this rate, the party would be able to reach the kingdom by nightfall.

Life refused to be easy, though.

Emma's horse had been rather twitchy. She made no comment about it to Red in fear that the godmother would force her back into the carriage. Besides, it wasn't like she couldn't handle the horse.

Huge mistake.

The ropes anchoring the suitcases to the carriage's roof gave way when its wheels hit against a sizable bump in the road.

In hindsight, what followed could have been avoided if it had crossed anyone's mind to shove the baggage inside the carriage since a certain stubborn princess refused to occupy it anyway.

It was the sound of the suitcases as they crashed against the hard road that set off Emma's horse.

"Hey!"

Emma tightened her grip on the reigns as her horse rose on his hind legs and tossed his head, feeling gravity try to grab at her.

"Emma!" She could hear Red cry out in fear beside her.

The horse kicked his legs in the air and, once all four of his hooves were back on the ground, he bolted for the Enchanted Forest—taking the princess along with him.

Emma struggled with the reigns, doing everything she could to calm the beast. Nothing that she did seemed to work though. The horse was now beyond her control. All she could do was hang on and try to avoid the branches that sped at her in a blur.

This was how she was going to die? Her death caused by a stupid horse and her lack of desire to be cooped up in a damn carriage? What absolute bullshit!

Cue her life flashing through her eyes.

Dad spinning her in his arms. Mom tucking her into bed and reading her a bedtime story. Red and Granny welcoming her to their home and baking her all sorts of delicious treats. Her lessons with her father in weaponry. Her mother's singing that beckoned the loveliest creatures. Jiminy berating her the first time she sneaked out of the palace—and all the times after. Red giving her a wink when she found out. Alexandra boring her with details about her suitors. A hooded stranger on a horse racing next to her...

Wait. That wasn't a memory.

"Hang on!"

The stranger neared her. Their horses came so close that she though they were definitely going to collide. An arm wrapped around her, though, and she slung her own arm around the stranger's shoulder. Then, with a heave and a moment in the air, it was over. She was on the stranger's horse and on the stranger. Her life had been saved.

Emma held the stranger tightly, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She was certain her heart was still bouncing all over her chest. She watched as her cursed horse continued to gallop further away while the stranger's horse slowed to a trot—much to Emma's gratitude.

"You're safe now."

"Yeah," Emma breathed, "thanks."

She turned her head to face her savior. To her surprise, she was met with another young and feminine face beneath the hood. Short dark hair framed this woman's fair face and accented her warm chocolate eyes.

"Um," the princess licked her lips that suddenly felt dry, "didn't expect you to be a girl."

The other woman smirked in humor, blood red lips curving up. "Is that a problem?"

Emma stammered, "N-No! Not at all. It's just...it's just that I didn't expect you to be..." Her cheeks burned.

The woman opened her mouth to reply in turn but...

"Emma!" Red's frantic voice echoed throughout the forest. "Emma!" The echo sounded louder.

A frown replaced the smirk on the fair woman's face. She pulled her horse to a stop before lowering Emma on the ground, her lips moving against the princess' ear, "Don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Wait. What?" asked Emma in confusion.

The woman ignored her as she straightened up and scanned in the general direction where Red's voice came from. She spared a smile for Emma, one slim finger tracing her crimson lips to remind her to be quiet, and, then, she was riding off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait!" Emma called out again.

The rider nonetheless continued on, leaving Emma with only the sweet scent of apples until Red appeared moments later.

She bound up to Emma with a frazzled expression. "Emma! Thank goodness!" Red patted her as if she was making certain that all the princess' limbs were intact. "Are you alright?"

Countless twigs had snagged at Emma, tearing her clothes and scratching her fair skin, and were rewarded with her blood. She had several bruises too thanks to the forest debris that flew up at her and decorated her in dirt and leaves. All minor injuries much to both Red and Emma's relief.

"I'm fine." Emma tried to give Red a comforting smile.

Red nodded, though, she still looked troubled that Emma had all these cuts and bruises. Snow and James were going to kill her when they found about this.

She looked around. "The horse? How did you...?" Red focused a quizzical gaze back on Emma.

The princess' thoughts drifted back to the brunette who saved her. She was puzzled as to why the woman would not wish for her to tell anyone about her. In the end, Emma shrugged. "I managed to roll off somehow."

* * *

When she was positive that she had stretched enough distance between herself and that Emma girl, the rider had switched directions again to head home. On her way, she could not stop thinking about how Daddy would not be pleased that someone saw her. However, the brunette tried to reassure herself, certainly her father would understand that a life had been at stake and only the girl had seen her face. She did tell her to keep her presence a secret. Just to be safe, though, she would keep this encounter a secret as well.

She climbed off her horse upon sight of her cabin, choosing to walk the rest of the way. Her horse had done enough for today, she thought. Her hands came up to her hood, forcing it off to enjoy the feel of sunlight dancing upon her face.

It was the aroma of her apple trees that welcomed her home first. But, soon, the door to her cabin swung open. Her father sprang from the doorway with a jolly smile, calling out to her. "Regina!"

* * *

Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta for doing a quick and thorough job of editing the original copy. Thanks to those who have reviewed as well! Just the warning, though, everyone: the next chapter will probably come in two weeks. I have a lot of stuff to take care of in the following week. Well, hang on until then!


End file.
